Du sang dans les cheveux
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours officiel de HPFanfiction.  Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Snape. Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit.


**DU SANG DANS LES CHEVEUX**

Severus Snape regardait autour de lui avec horreur. Partout, ce n'était que rires et moqueries ! Même les autres Slytherin ne pouvaient réprimer leurs sourires.  
>Maudits Gryffindor !<br>« Voyons Severus, ce n'est pas la fin du monde… »  
>Il jeta un regard assassin à son professeur qui cachait trop mal son amusement.<br>« Laissez-moi vous arranger ça ! »  
>Slughorn fit un bref mouvement de baguette et l'horrible substance grasse, à mi-chemin entre le beurre et la gomina, qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds disparut.<br>« Vous avez oublié ses cheveux, professeur ! lança une voix dans son dos.  
>– Mr Black, voyons… » gloussa Slughorn.<br>C'était lui…  
>Trois minutes plus tôt, cette monstruosité de Lupin avait accaparé le prof sous prétexte de vérifier sa potion pendant que Potter bramait en direction de la sang-de-bourbe, occupant l'attention de toute la classe. Pettigrew l'incapable avait alors <em>accidentellement<em> fait tomber le bol de feuilles de rhubarbe que Severus avait mis tellement de temps à nettoyer.  
>Tout cela était trop simultané pour n'être pas préparé ! Black avait du profiter de ce qu'il ramassait ses feuilles en insultant Pettigrew pour verser quelque chose dans sa potion ! Il était simplement impossible que son chaudron explosât sans malveillance…<br>« Bien, cet incident étant clos, remplissez une fiole de votre potion et venez la déposer sur mon bureau. N'oubliez pas votre nom ! »  
>Non seulement il se retrouverait avec la note minimale mais, en plus, les coupables ne seraient pas punis, faute de preuve !<br>La goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron !  
>Plus jamais ils ne l'humilieraient, Severus le jurait !<br>Plus jamais !

« James, ce n'est pas Grindwald ? »  
>L'interpellé leva les yeux et, effectivement, reconnut le hibou de ses parents. Il tenait entre ses pattes un petit paquet.<br>« Ta mère qui nous envoie encore des écharpes, je parie ! lança Sirius qui évita de peu la serviette lancée par son meilleur ami.  
>– Ouvre le, au lieu de taper sur Padfoot ! » dit Peter qui dissimulait mal sa curiosité.<br>Aucun des quatre amis n'avait remarqué que, à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, un élève ne les quittait pas des yeux.  
>« Ca vient de Clive… dit James après un bref coup d'œil sur la lettre accompagnant le colis.<br>– Ton cousin du Canada ? s'étonna Remus.  
>– Oui il devait passer ses vacances chez mes parents… bla bla bla… il est soulagé de faire un break dans son boulot… bla bla… cool ! Il sera encore là quand on rentrera à Noël, Sirius ! blabla… les chocolats sont ensorcelés… »<br>Car, tout en parlant, James avait déballé le paquet, révélant quatre petites boules noires à l'aspect engageant.  
>« Ensorcelés ?<br>– Attends… « mangez-les deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit et attendez-vous à des surprises le lendemain matin ! » Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça fait ?  
>– Te faire pousser des tentacules dans le dos ? suggéra Sirius. A quelle heure il fait nuit ?<br>– Vers cinq heures… Mais tu ne comptes tout de même pas goûter ça ce soir ?  
>– Et pourquoi pas, Remus ? »<br>Un des sourcils du garçon se releva et ses trois amis réalisèrent : ce soir, Remus avait son « petit problème de fourrure »…  
>Peter soupira de dépit et allait proposer de remettre l'expérience au lendemain mais il fut prit de vitesse par James.<br>« Bah, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Au pire, ce sortilège ne marche pas sur les loups-garous ! Moi je teste ce soir ! Sirius ?  
>– Toujours avec toi, Prongs ! »<br>Ils se tournèrent vers Peter qui hésita un moment avant de céder, comme toujours.  
>« Ne comptez pas sur moi ! grogna Remus. Je n'avalerai rien ce soir qui puisse avoir le moindre effet ! »<br>Sirius et James levèrent les yeux au ciel mais ne tentèrent pas de convaincre le lycanthrope. Ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.  
>A la table des Slytherin, un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Severus Snape.<br>Apparemment, son plan se déroulait sans accroc.

Il les avait observés avaler ses chocolats sous l'œil réprobateur du loup-garou. Et il attendait patiemment que la potion fît effet. Intercepter le hibou de Potter avait été un jeu d'enfant ! Et pas un de ces idiots ne s'était posé de questions en le voyant arriver _après_ l'heure de la poste !  
>Non, le plus difficile avait été de forger la lettre qui permettrait aux Gryffindor d'avaler son filtre de confusion !<br>Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !  
>Si tout se passait comme il le prévoyait, les trois imbéciles commenceraient à en ressentir les effets au lever de la lune et, quel que fut le moyen qu'ils utilisaient pour tenir compagnie au monstre sans danger, ils seraient incapables de le mettre en œuvre !<br>Au pire, ils s'en tireraient avec la peur de leur vie !  
>Au mieux, ils se feraient mettre en pièce… Ou mordre… Severus n'était pas certain de savoir quelle possibilité il préférait.<p>

Remus les avait quittés pour s'enfermer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Comme à leur habitude, les trois autres attendaient un peu pour le rejoindre. Leur ami faisait preuve d'une étrange pudeur et n'aimait pas que quiconque le vît se transformer.  
>Ils traînaient donc dans la Salle Commune quand Lily Evans et Evelyn McNess passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. James sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.<br>« Laisse tomber, Prongs ! lui conseilla Sirius d'une voix traînante.  
>– Eh ! Evans ! »<br>Lily tourna la tête, étonnée. Ce n'était pas son soupirant attitré qui l'avait interpellée mais… Peter Pettigrew.  
>« Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec James ? lança-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. C'est un type génial, pourtant ! »<br>Toute la salle était à présent figée de stupeur.  
>« Peter… »<br>Mais le garçon ignora James et reprit.  
>« Franchement, tu nous rendrais service ! On en a marre d'entendre parler de toi toute la journée sous prétexte que Madame ne veut pas voir qu'il est fou amoureux de toi ! »<br>James rougit violemment et prit un air timide qui lui était plus qu'inhabituel. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dissiper la gêne présente mais fut moins rapide qu'au naturel car Peter parlait déjà à nouveau.  
>« Et toi ! »<br>Il s'adressait maintenant à Evelyn qui perdit aussitôt son sourire moqueur.  
>« Tu crois que t'es mieux ? Même pas capable de voir qu'un gars s'intéresse à toi ! Et lui te mange des yeux en silence. Et on peut rien dire parce qu'il ne se plaint jamais ! C'est ta faut s'il veut pas s'accepter tel qu'il est ! C'est parce que… »<br>Sirius avait enfin réagi en plaçant une main sur la bouche de Peter. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'ils rejoignent Remus, maintenant ! Attrapant par le col un James toujours occupé à imiter une tomate mûre, il poussa ses deux amis hors de la Salle Commune.  
>Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Peter ce soir ?<p>

Evelyn resta bouche bée un moment après le départ des trois garçons. De qui Peter avait-il parlé ? D'un de ses deux amis sûrement – James était visiblement hors de question – ou de lui-même, peut-être…  
>Avant que Lily eut pu la retenir, elle s'élança à leur suite.<br>Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net !  
>Elle les rattrapa alors qu'ils venaient de contourner les arbres qui constituaient une avancée de la Forêt Interdite et qui les cachaient du château. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les appeler qu'ils disparaissaient subitement. A leur place se tenaient un grand chien, un cerf et un rat ! Réprimant un cri de surprise, elle les regarda s'avancer vers le Saule Cogneur, inconscients de sa présence, figer l'arbre puis disparaître dans le passage qui s'était ouvert entre ses racines.<br>Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde.  
>Elle se précipita à leur suite dans le tunnel sombre juste à temps pour le voir se refermer derrière elle, la plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus complète.<p>

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…  
>Le loup était agressif. Bien plus que d'habitude ! A deux reprises, il avait essayé de mordre James et ils n'étaient là que depuis cinq minutes !<br>Et puis les trois animagi ne se comportaient pas non plus normalement. Sirius restait avachi dans un coin, à demi assoupi. James gardait la tête basse et se montrait hésitant. Quant à Peter, nullement refroidi par sa performance de la Salle Commune, il courait dans toute la pièce en se cognant dans les meubles sur son chemin.  
>Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…<br>Remus était de plus en plus nerveux. Il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage – ce qu'il était à ce moment – et se mit à déchiqueter de ses dents ce qui restait d'un vieux matelas.  
>C'est le moment que choisit Evelyn pour ouvrir la porte.<br>Elle avait mis longtemps pour parcourir le passage secret, se cognant aux aspérités du plafond, trébuchant sur le sol inégal qu'elle voyait à peine à la pauvre lueur de sa baguette. Une fois, elle avait failli faire demi-tour mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte !  
>Et la curiosité l'avait encore emporté quand, entendant des bruits inquiétants dans une pièce, elle avait choisi d'y entrer…<br>« Merlin… » souffla-t-elle en voyant le loup.  
>Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle mais ce fut le regard de Remus qu'elle croisa. Ce qu'elle y lut lui aurait fait pousser un hurlement de terreur si elle en avait eu le temps.<br>Avant que quiconque eut pu l'en empêcher, il était sur elle et ses crocs avaient trouvé leur prise. La gorge ouverte, Evelyn ne put qu'émettre un gargouillement avant de perdre connaissance.

Le premier à réagir fut Peter. Il tenta de s'interposer mais ses dents et ses griffes minuscules ne pénétraient même pas le cuir du loup-garou. Quand James et Sirius se précipitèrent, il était déjà trop tard.  
>Bien trop tard…<br>Sous les assauts répétés des bois du cerf, Remus lâcha sa proie pour se tourner vers lui en grognant. La respiration de la jeune fille n'était plus qu'un hoquet sanglant. Malgré la langueur anormale dont il faisait preuve, Sirius comprit que le seul moyen de la sauver était de l'éloigner au plus tôt. Il attrapa son bras entre ses dents et la traîna en courant en direction du souterrain, suivi par Peter. Il ne ralentit pas avant d'être sorti dans le parc de Hogwarts.  
>Peter qui s'était transformé à mi-chemin du passage se pencha alors sur Evelyn et posa la main sur sa gorge ouverte.<br>Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette pour transporter la jeune fille plus rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »<br>Peter n'avait pas bougé et fixait le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer. Sans pulser…  
>Il finit par retirer sa main et regarda sa paume rougie.<br>« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »  
>James venait de les rejoindre, encore essoufflé par sa course.<br>« Elle est morte… » murmura Peter, sans détacher son regard du sang qui maculait sa main.  
>Sirius vacilla sur ses jambes tandis que James bousculait Peter et s'agenouillait à sa place. Il plaça deux doigts sous le menton d'Evelyn pour sentir un pouls absent. Refusant l'évidence, il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine mais aucun souffle, aucun battement de cœur ne trahissait la vie.<br>Evelyn McNess était morte.

Peter serrait ses jambes contre lui et se balançait en se mordant les lèvres. Sirius marchait de long en large en répétant « 'Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? » d'une voix désespérée.  
>James se releva et s'essuya le visage, ne réussissant qu'à étaler un peu plus le sang sur sa joue.<br>« La question n'est pas « Qu'est-ce qu'on _a fait_ ? » mais « Qu'est-ce qu'on _va faire_ ? » »  
>Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent et le regardèrent sans comprendre.<br>« Il ne faut pas qu'on apprenne que Remus a tué une élève !  
>– Quoi ? Mais…<br>– Vous croyez une seconde qu'il restera ici si ça se sait ? Il aura de la chance d'éviter Azkaban ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?  
>– Non mais…<br>– Donc nous sommes d'accord. Nul ne doit jamais savoir… Et surtout pas Remus… »  
>Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Le sang-froid de James, au lieu de les rassurer, leur faisait plutôt peur. Confondant leur inquiétude avec de la perplexité, celui-ci précisa.<br>« Il pourrait difficilement vivre avec l'idée d'avoir tué quelqu'un alors… elle… La mort de celle qu'il aime sur la conscience… Il serait capable de… Je ne veux pas de sa mort en plus !  
>– Tu crois qu'il… » balbutia Peter.<br>Mais il s'interrompit.  
>Oui, Remus était bien capable de mettre fin à ses jours !<br>« Donc je reprends ma question : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
>– On pourrait l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite… proposa Sirius à travers une gorge nouée. On n'a jamais eu de problème en s'y risquant sous forme animale… Et si quelqu'un l'y retrouve, rien ne trahira ce qui l'a tuée…<br>– Bonne idée, Padfoot ! »  
>Mais le surnom affectif n'apporta aucune chaleur au cœur de Sirius. Voulant en finir avant de perdre courage, il se transforma, imité par James. Mais, alors qu'il allait se saisir du corps d'Evelyn, il réalisa que Peter n'avait pas bougé.<br>Refermant la gueule, il le regarda, interrogatif.  
>« Je ne peux pas faire ça… »<br>James haussa les épaules, à la manière d'un cerf, et encouragea Sirius en le poussant des bois. Celui-ci reprit son geste et, avant une minute, tous deux avaient disparu dans la forêt, laissant une traînée de sang derrière eux.

Après quelques minutes, Peter se releva.  
>James avait raison, comme toujours. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître la mare de sang s'étendant à ses pieds. Puis il suivit le chemin de James et Sirius et effaça toutes les traces qu'ils avaient laissées, s'aventurant aussi loin dans la forêt qu'il l'osait.<br>Alors il revint les attendre sur le lieu du drame.  
>Ils ne reparurent pas avant plusieurs heures. Ils étaient tous deux pâles et hagards. Ils s'écroulèrent aux côtés de Peter et celui-ci remarqua qu'ils présentaient tous deux de multiples blessures.<br>« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
>– On est tombés sur une chimère… répondit James.<br>– Et… Et Evelyn ? »  
>Sirius déglutit.<br>« Crois-moi, on ne la retrouvera jamais… répondit-il d'une voix spectrale.  
>– Il faut rejoindre Remus, maintenant, dit James en se relevant avec difficulté. Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Nos blessures, c'est lui et ce n'est pas grave ! Ca expliquera le sang à la Cabane. Et nous n'avons pas vu Evelyn depuis la Salle Commune ! »<br>Les deux autres hochèrent la tête silencieusement en signe d'assentiment.

Ils n'avaient pas fait de serment inviolable mais aucun des trois amis ne dévoila jamais ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Remus, dont la mémoire était faillible les nuits de Pleine Lune, accepta la version des animagi sans se poser de question. Il mit toutefois très longtemps avant d'accepter la disparition définitive d'Evelyn. Sa conviction qu'elle était vivante quelque part, qu'elle attendait d'être sauvée, renforçait la culpabilité des trois complices.  
>Et puis, un jour, il cessa de parler d'elle.<br>Et il pleura.


End file.
